


Everything Else

by doxian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: Drabbles for miscellaneous other pieces of media that I like. (Apologies for the incoherent mess this collection will inevitably become.)Tags in the author's notes for each chapter.





	1. Hurley/Sloane (TAZ) - racing in the good times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They slide into first place by the skin of their teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [written for a "one line of fic" prompt meme on Twitter](https://twitter.com/therealdoxian/status/813687838218678273)
> 
> Tags: Pre-Canon, Street Racing, Developing Relationship

They slide into first place by the skin of their teeth, stealing the win from right under the noses of two other teams. They'd risked squeezing through the narrow gap between one battle wagon built like a tank and another with spikes on the wheels, but the indignant, obscene gestures being thrown their way by the losing riders make the deep gashes in the side of their own wagon well worth it.

Sloane's laughter is infectious. Hurley spares a moment of concern for the riders wearing the bobcat masks - they could've gotten hurt - before remembering that she isn't Lieutenant Hurley right now, she's The Ram, and all's fair in love and on the racetrack. 

So she lets herself laugh right along with Sloane, pulling her in for an elated hug while the engine's still humming. She could do with being The Ram much more often, she thinks.


	2. Charlotte/Nyx (Fates) - formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball gown that the Nohrian royal family prepares for her is shimmering white and elegant in its intricacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [written for a "one line of fic" prompt meme on Twitter](https://twitter.com/therealdoxian/status/813717321126551552)
> 
> Tags: Post-Canon, Celebrations, Banter, Developing Relationship

The ball gown that the Nohrian royal family prepares for her is shimmering white and elegant in its intricacy. It's everything that Charlotte has ever wanted; so is the feast celebrating the nation's recent alliance with Hoshido and the warriors that helped make it happen. Charlotte plays up her role in the entire affair, conveniently tweaking the story of how she and Corrin had met. The banquet is brimming with nobles eager to talk to her. Despite this being the opportunity she's spent her entire life waiting for, she's happier when she turns away from one conversation - ready to enter another - and happens upon Nyx standing alone with a glass of wine. The guests are giving her a wide berth. 

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," Nyx says as a way of greeting. "How like you to take joy out of such frivolous affairs."

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about," Charlotte replies with an airy laugh, clinking her own glass against Nyx's. "I take it your night isn't going as well? Shame. You look ravishing."

Nyx wears her own gown both like it was made for her and like everything about the extravagant garment is wrong; a snake in girl's clothing.

She raises one shoulder in a shrug.

"This war may be ended, but it won't be long before another begins," she says. "It's a wheel that turns unending. But I suppose I can't blame the young for wanting to celebrate useless things." 

In the past, Charlotte would have protested such dire words, but tonight she takes comfort in them. They're the first truthful words she's heard all evening.


	3. 707/Yoosung (mysmes) - the moment it gets Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung starts to giggle. “Just admit that you want me to stay!” 
> 
> “I really don’t care,” Saeyoung says quickly. “If you really want to go, then go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [written for a "one line of fic" prompt meme on Twitter](http://thatsnotbeautiful.tumblr.com/post/155024096766)
> 
> Tags: Canon Compliant, Kissing, Developing Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, Unresolved Romantic Tension

It’s the first time they’re kissing on Saeyoung’s bed rather than on his couch.

“Hey, Seven, it’s getting late,” Yoosung breaks their kiss to say. His lips move against Saeyoung’s in a way that Saeyoung actually really likes, except that he likes straight-up kissing Yoosung even better, so he moves to get right back to doing just that.

“ _Lol_ , what, do you need to go home and go to bed?” he laughs, enunciating the chatroom acronym out loud. “Dude. You sleep as late as I do.”

Yoosung murmurs something unintelligible into Saeyoung’s chest.

“What?”

“I said,” Yoosung says, resurfacing, “I haven’t logged onto LOLOL all day! I’m going to fall behind the rest of my guild if I don’t play every d– _ow_!”

Saeyoung groans, jabs Yoosung in the side with his finger.

“Is that it? Just stay here, I can hack the game and level your character to whatever you want.”

“You’d do that?” Yoosung exclaims, way too loud for how close they are. He looks up at Saeyoung with wide eyes. “Wow. You must really, really want me to stay. I’ve asked you to hack the game for me plenty of times, and you’ve always said no!”

“What? No way,” Saeyoung deflects smoothly, even as he feels his cheeks burn hot. “It’s just that there have been reports of people getting abducted by aliens in this area at this time of night. Didn’t you hear? I wouldn’t want you to get into any sort of danger. That’s against my philosophy as Defender of Justice, 707!”

“Stop teasing,” Yoosung scoffs. “Do you really think I’d believe that?”

“I’m serious,” Saeyoung says, pulling out his phone and navigating to a fake news report he’d written up earlier because he was bored slash knew he’d need it for future Yoosung fuckery.

Yoosung refuses to take the phone.

“Oh, stop, whatever that page is, it’s probably fake.” He rubs his face petulantly against Saeyoung’s shirt.

Dammit. He’d wizened up since that incident with the chocolate milk.

“Okay, then– I don’t want to move, I’m too comfortable.”

“…I’m laying on top of you, you wouldn’t have to get up if I left.” Yoosung starts to giggle. “Just admit that you want me to stay!”

“I really don’t care,” Saeyoung says quickly. “If you really want to go, then go.”

“Hmm, no, I think I’m going to stay right here ~ ” Yoosung’s tone is teasing in the same way Saeyoung’s usually is when he’s having fun messing with his younger, more impressionable friend.

Saeyoung attempts a shrug, but with Yoosung on top of him and trapping him with his weight it just looks like he’s fidgeting.

“Okay. If that’s what you want.”

“It is,” says Yoosung in a rare moment of decisiveness, kissing Saeyoung again. He continues kissing Saeyoung until the dawn’s sunlight starts seeping through the slats in the blinds, until they both fall asleep.

(Later, Saeyoung wakes up with a numb arm but decides that waking up to Yoosung’s snoozing face - unexpectedly cute, even as he’s drooling onto the front of Saeyoung’s shirt - is well worth it.)


	4. Leo/Niles (Fates) - touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Show me how to touch you, milord," Niles purrs, taking Leo's hand and kissing the knuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [written for a "one line of fic" prompt meme on Twitter](https://twitter.com/therealdoxian/status/814015660946636800)
> 
> Tags: Touching, Suggestive Themes, Lord/Retainer relationship

"Show me how to touch you, milord," Niles purrs, taking Leo's hand and kissing the knuckle.

"As interesting as the idea is, I haven't agreed to your little experiment yet," Leo says with a frown, referring to Niles' not-so-subtle offer to incorporate bringing Leo off into the services that he offers as a retainer. 

Niles' chuckle is indulgent, like he knows something Leo doesn't. 

"We don't have to do _that_. Not yet, potentially not ever, especially not when there's _so_ much else we could do instead." 

Leo raises an eyebrow at his retainer actually suggesting something other than sex, for once, but he lets Niles drop kisses along his neck, his shoulder. It's only after Niles undoes the intricate lacing on Leo's cuffs and touches his lips to the inside of Leo's wrist that Leo sucks in a sharp, sudden breath.

"Here?" Niles inquires with a smile.

"It tickles."

"Is it good?"

"...Yes."

Niles lightly runs his fingertips over the lines of Leo's veins; kisses his pulse point and sucks. Leo is surprised to find himself melting without shedding a single scrap of clothing.


End file.
